


Bonding

by ElasticElla



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still can't believe they kicked us out," Mary says, gulping down the sangria, "I am an <i>awesome</i> singer. I did <i>seven</i> years of chorus and Mr. Ritheor cried when I graduated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my lj

"I still can't believe they kicked us out," Mary says, gulping down the sangria, "I am an _awesome_ singer. I did _seven_ years of chorus and Mr. Ritheor cried when I graduated."

"I hear you," Kori answers, topping off their glasses, "and I bet _none_ of them can juggle knives."

"You can juggle knives?" Mary asks impressed and wide-eyed.

"Nah, but think how much cooler a knife juggling a cappella group would be."

"We should make one!" Mary exclaims, her solo cup jostling a little too much and some wine slipping down her wrist.

"Pretty sure that'd be a lia- what's the word? Liaison?" Kori asks her lips twisting as she tries to find the word.

Mary giggles and wipes her sticky wrist on her jeans, "Not liaison, that's like a boss fucking their employee."

"Liability!" Kori exclaims happily, knocking her cup against Mary's before taking another sip.

"Pfff," the other girl exhales, "then we just need a group of lawyer fans. Like cheerleaders against us getting arrested."

"That'd be awesome," Kori says, "Then they'd regret their stupid rule. Which one did you do anyways?"

"Donald, I didn't even know he did a cappella, it was way later than the stupid party," Mary says.

Kori's eyebrows jump up and she says, "No way- dude, I slept with him too!"

"Did he..." Mary begins before trailing off and swallowing some more liquid courage. She doesn't continue after the swallow though, a dark flush rising in her cheeks.

"Did he what?" Kori asks, pouring the rest of the bottle into their glasses.

"Did he like have an obsession with your nipples?" Mary asks, still flushed but curious.

"Yes!" Kori exclaims, "Oh my god, his hands or mouth were always on them, it was like the rest of me didn't exist or something. And then he left like a minute after he orgasmed."

"Same," Mary says with another swallow, "I do feel better knowing he does it to other people too though."

"Men," Kori states, rolling her eyes, and they both finish off their drinks.

"Wanna go outside? It's getting dizzy and warm in here."

"Yeah, let's-" Kori begins, getting to her feet unsteadily, clutching her stomach. "Bathroom," she mutters before hurrying there as quickly as possible without falling forward. Five minutes later finds the two freshmen taking turns vomiting and holding hands.

After Kori turns to her with a small smirk, "Well, that was...something."

"Bonding," Mary says, washing her mouth out, "next time, we stop after the first bottle."


End file.
